The present invention relates in general to inexpensive, but durable, back-to-back display signs for use outdoors and, more particularly for use in fast food restaurants; automotive filling stations; and the like.
The construction of the present invention is particularly well suited for promotional advertising signs, which are displayed outdoors, requiring changes from time to time to reflect new prices, new products, or other new messages. Heretofore, these types of signs have been mounted o display racks and/or on vertical poles in prominent positions so as to be readily viewed by the passing public. It is desired that signs of this general type be replaced simply and easily and at low cost so as to display new and/or more current advertising messages as the need arises. In addition, it is important that signs of this type be capable of low cost manufacture and sale at reasonable costs to the ultimate marketing consumer, and that the advertising messages to be displayed by the signs be changeable quickly, easily, and without the requirements of high skilled labor or the requirements of special tooling.
The changeable sign messages themselves have heretofore been printed on cloth, reinforced papers and plastic films. Whatever the particular medium of the sign, it is critical that it be capable of withstanding the effects of weather, i.e., extremes in temperature, precipitation, as well as high winds.
The present invention provides a new and improved, knocked down and easy to ship, inexpensive sign, especially well suited for pole mounting, which satisfies to great advantage all of the foregoing criteria. It will be appreciated from the following summary of the invention and detailed description of the same that the new display sign of the invention provides for readily changeable displays of back-to-back advertising panels on a single pole, which advertising panels may be erected quickly and simply without skilled labor or special tools, and which sign is relatively rigid while being light weight, durable, and of low cost.